From the moment that we met
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and six: VALENTINES #1 Victor has been keeping a secret, and Kurt is worried. Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline, Long-Distance Duet, and Neutral Ground


Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, and fifty cycle. Now here's cycle 6!

Valentine's Day is coming, of course I couldn't ignore it! So I picked ten couples (some with OC characters) and set them for a love fest! :D Then on Valentine's Day, a group story! (not that kind of group, minds out of the gutter!) *cough* Anyhoo...  
**Valentine for the Gleeks, 1 of 11: Kurt & Victor**

* * *

**"From the moment that we met"  
Kurt/Victor  
Sequel to "Shot of Adrenaline," "Long-Distance Duet," and "Neutral Ground"**

He didn't know why he was feeling this… Victor was his friend, nothing more. He was not his boyfriend, so why did he have this agonizing fear in the pit of his stomach like there was something wrong?

It had taken one or two of their phone calls before he'd picked up on it… Victor wasn't lying to him, but he was definitely keeping something from him… like there was something he had to say, but it wasn't the right time, or he wasn't ready… Kurt's mind, immediately assaulted with the idea of losing Victor, had gone and camped with negativity.

He was going to tell him he didn't want to be friends anymore, or he was moving, or worse… he had a boyfriend, and/or he would tell Kurt he knew he liked him but that he didn't feel anything back.

At this point, he was all but confirmed as having moved on from Finn to Victor. Whatever part of him still clung on to his co-member of New Directions, it was small and would be banished to the land of the forgotten with just a hint of reciprocation on Victor's part.

He'd known Victor for a few months now, and in that time he had become familiar with the kind of person he was. He had that Prince Charming/Superhero streak in him that had drawn Kurt to Finn. He was fairly certain he'd be the type to help old people across the street or offer his bus seat up to anyone who might need it more than he did, without fail. He also had a bit of perfectionist in him, not unlike Rachel… but it was endearing on him. He'd get this look on his face when inspiration hit him…

Thinking he'd never get to see that anymore… he couldn't bear it.

He'd vaguely considered just coming out with it, telling him he had feelings for him. The idea of rejection would promptly put a stop to any and all plans to act on anything. Could he be blamed for being shy? Victor was the first guy he liked, knowing there were even slightly reasonable expectations for him to return. He didn't want to screw it up because he'd been drawn to rush into acts of declaration.

But now with this feeling he'd been having, it felt like a timer had been set, and he had to do… something, or his chance would fade.

And then Victor had called. He was coming down to Lima, on Friday afternoon. Kurt had frozen, he hadn't known what to do but say yes. After he'd hung up, he sat with the phone in hand… what now?

Maybe he could still do something, make his move before Victor could tell him whatever it was that he had to come down to tell him in person. He could think he was crazy… maybe he didn't care. At least he'd have said it, and then it would be done, yes? Sure, he might go and break his heart into a million pieces, but… no… truth spoken or not, his heart would be just as broken, so why should he put himself through that?

The debate ran along this way for the next few days. He almost said something when Victor called Thursday night to tell him he'd meet him at McKinley the next afternoon after his school day was done. Later, he'd explain Carmel had made the day an impromptu day off on account of repairs, and he'd decided to take the opportunity as a sign.

He probably paid attention to very little to none of what was said in class all of Friday. He was not the most focused of people when he had to patiently await dread.

At last bell, he went outside to find Victor sitting in his car. When he saw Kurt, he got out and started toward him. Well there it was… moment of truth. He managed a smile, not sure how.

But then, as Victor got nearer, Kurt could see… he didn't look sad, angry, solemn… it was the opposite. He looked happy, anxious… nervous. Kurt was confused by this, but at the same time so reassured that Victor didn't look like someone who had just driven into town to deliver bad news that the thought to ponder on what it might mean never really entered his mind.

"Hey, there you are," Victor greeted him.

"Yes," he nodded, unsure how else to respond. "And… here you are," he felt ridiculous for his loss of words. Victor didn't seem to mind. He motioned for Kurt to follow him as he went into the halls of McKinley. "Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise," he offered as an answer… of course it was.

When they reached the auditorium – which Victor had been to once before – he opened the door for them both to go in. Asserting that they were on their own, he moved down the aisle, Kurt following.

"You're not going to kill me and bury me under the stage, are you?" Kurt joked. He heard Victor chuckle.

"Couldn't be further from intention," he promised.

"Can I at least get a hint?" Victor paused, turning once he'd considered it.

"Well, it's like this: Seeing as we're both musically-minded people, I figured if anyone would appreciate the idea of expression through song…" he gestured to Kurt.

"You're going to sing," Kurt stated, as intended, surprised.

"I am," he confirmed.

"To me," Kurt went on, heart in trepidations.

"Do you see anyone else here," Victor smiled. "Take a seat," he indicated before moving to take to the stage. As Kurt watched, Victor went to set up. He sat in the middle of the third row, a lone target for attention.

He followed Victor with his eyes as he carried the microphone stand to center stage… He was ready, for… whatever he was about to do. He waited for the music to start, wondering about what song Victor had picked as corresponding whatever it was that he wanted to tell him.

The music started, and it took a moment for Kurt to situate himself… it was familiar, but he wasn't sure. And then Victor sang.

"_When the rain is blowing in your face / And the whole world is on your case / I could offer you a warm embrace / To make you feel my love."_

Kurt's breath caught in his throat… now he recalled the song… It only still caught him off guard to have Victor singing it to him, meaning it for him.

"_When the evening shadows and the stars appear / And there is no one there to dry your tears / I could hold you for a million years / To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet / But I would never do you wrong / I've known it from the moment that we met / No doubt in my mind where you belong."_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from him, locked in on him… he smiled.

The more Victor went on, the more the lingering thoughts of Finn just went off, carried away, lifted away with every word sung by Victor. In the space created there, Victor was settled in, the sole owner of his heart.

"_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue / I'd go crawling down the avenue / No there's nothing that I wouldn't do / to make you feel my love._

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea / And on the highway of regret / Though winds of change are blowing wild and free / You ain't seen nothing like me yet."_

He really couldn't have picked a better song, and Kurt couldn't believe he had ever doubted himself. Of course Victor wasn't pushing him away… No, he wanted to draw him in, closer… He had seen it, he knew it… he just hadn't been aware enough to recognize it. But now he knew…

Now he knew he felt for Victor, and Victor felt for him.

"_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true / Nothing that I wouldn't do / Go to the ends of the earth for you / To make you feel my love. / To make you feel my love."_

As the song drew to a close, Kurt had a warm smile on his face. And when Victor finished, he was smiling too, right back at him.

He had that look again… he was inspired.

THE END


End file.
